metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Gandrayda
Gandrayda is a Bounty Hunter who debuted in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Biography Gandrayda is a Bounty Hunter born on an unknown planet. However, she possesses the metamorphic ability similar to the inhabitants of Jovia XII. She can assume the form and abilities of most living things, including creatures much larger than her. Her age is unknown, though a psych evaluation suggests she is fairly young. She considers Bounty Hunting a very enjoyable sport and considers Samus Aran her chief rival. She intends to surpass Samus as a veteran Bounty Hunter as soon as possible. Like Ghor she might still be alive cause she was consumed alive.Galactic Federation Data: Hunter Gandrayda. She has powerful combat capabilities though is often hired for stealth and reconnaissance missions due to her ability to mimic creatures. It is reveiled in a lore on the Pirate Homeworld that she is a pirate leader and that all her fights againts her were staged.Creature Data: Hunter Gandrayda Aiding the Galactic Federation Gandrayda, along with Ghor, Rundas, and Samus Aran, is asked by Fleet Admiral Dane of the Galactic Federation to help stop the Phazon corruption of Aurora Units. Once the Space Pirates attack the GFS Olympus, the GF ship they are currently aboard, Gandrayda helps defend the ship by confronting the infiltrating Space Pirates. She then goes to planet Norion to help the Federation ground troopers on the planet and protect the base. When Samus arrives at Norion's Generator A, she finds Space Pirates waiting for her. Just as she is about to fight them, one of the starts killing the others. Once the pirates are dead, it transforms into Gandrayda, who lets 'Sammy' do the work of activating the generator. Once the four Bounty Hunters reach the Control Tower to activate the cannon to destroy the approaching Leviathan, Dark Samus appears and releases a burst of Phazon at them, causing them to fall unconscious. Two weeks later, Gandrayda awakes. Due to Dark Samus firing Phazon at her, her body is now self-producing Phazon though with no negative effects. The Federation gives her a Phazon Enhancement Device to use this Phazon and send her to find the Space Pirate stronghold. She sets out to find it though the Federation eventually losses contact with her. More than two weeks after this, Samus Aran awakes. The Federation now know the location of the stronghold, known as the Pirate Homeworld. She visits the planet and eventually receives a transmission on the planet from a Federation Marine. She manages to reach the marine and helps him activate an elevator. She and the marine go up the elevator, though once they reach the top, the marine shoots at Samus. He transforms into Gandrayda, who wants to fight Samus. The battle During the fight Gandrayda relies mostly on speed and agility to defeat Samus, she uses various electric based attacks such as a impact wave , beams of homing energy and occasionally attempts to strangle Samus. After a few moments she transforms into a Beserker Lord, Aerotrooper, or Swarmbot, using the same techniques as they did before transforming back to her orginal form. She continues this cycle, until she is at about 2/3rds health. At that time, she opens the roof and the second stage of the battle begins. Gandrayda uses all her same manouvers except she transforms into Rundas and Ghor, fighting in the same style as they did before. After her health reaches just below half way Gandrayda changes tactics and transforms to Samus in the Varia Suit. In this form she uses the boost ball and uses a large blue beam. Gandrayda also at times becomes invisible to the current scanner Samus has. Gandrayda eventually overloads, successively transforms into many different forms, including a Space Pirate, Rundas, Ghor, a Beserker Lord and Samus while reaching out to the real Samus, who is unable to watch her dying looks away with a clenched fist while Dark Samus arrives and absorbs her. References Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Bosses